


A good place to have tea (Fanart)

by tputovani



Series: FIFA World Cup 2018 Fanart [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, English National Team, FIFA World Cup, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, polandball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: A portrait from 2018 FIFA World Cup photo session.





	A good place to have tea (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).  
> From <https://www.gettyimages.co.jp/detail/973742598>.  
> I'm happy that England advanced to UEFA Nations League semifinals!

Thank you for watching.


End file.
